Ostomy care and education in U.S. hospitals typically consists of 3-4 postoperative visits by the specialty nurse (Wound Ostomy and Continence) if available at the facility. [5] When a specialty nurse is not available, ostomy education is provided by a staff nurse. [1,5] At discharge, ongoing teaching for the patient with an ostomy is transferred to the home healthcare agency or long-term care facility. [3,7] A majority of ostomy patient education now occurs in patients' homes or in long term care. [2] In 2008, WOC nurses reported spending 21% of their time devoted primarily to ostomy care, and 22% in 2012. [8,9] According to the WOCN®, only 9.9% of WOC nurses identify their primary practice setting as home care, and only 4.1% as long-term care. [9]